Anna, Rapunzel, and Merida's Plan
"But King John Rolfe, still fearful of his stepdaughter's life, did then and there decree that every spinning wheel in the kingdom should on that very day be burnt. So it was done." All of the spinning wheels were taken from their places and were piles in the castle courtyard and all were then put on fire as the massive smoke begins to tower above them as the wheels were burnt. As more spindles were piled, more fire was ignited on them. Anna watched the entire scene from the window and felt disgraced. Burning the wheels won't be much helpful to John Rolfe and Pocahontas. She knew that Gnorga wouldn't stop at nothing to see the death of his stepdaughter. "D'oh, silly fiddle faddle!" said Anna, feeling disgraced as she floated over to Rapunzel and Merida. They were busy drinking tea from cups, just sitting alone in the room. It's true that they were mortals, but these girls drink and eat like mortals do. "Now, come have a nice cup of tea, dear. I'm sure it'll work out somehow." said Rapunzel, and, with a swirl of her wand, a teapot, and a cup on a saucer appeared in mid-air and floated as she grabbed the cup and saucer. "Well, a bonfire won't stop Gnorga." said Merida. "Of course not. But what will?" said Anna, as she took the cup and saucer and took a sip from the cup. "Well, perhaps if we reason with her..." said Rapunzel. "Reason?" said Anna, feeling somewhat startled. "With Gnorga?" said Merida, feeling startled as well. "Well, she can't be all bad." said Rapunzel. "Oh, yes, she can!" said Anna. "Ohhh, I'd like to turn her into a fat, old hoptoad!" snarled Merida, feeling frustrated about Gnorga. "Now, dear, that's not a very nice thing to say." Rapunzel scolded lightly. "Besides, we can't." said Anna, "You know our magic doesn't work that way." "It can only do good, dear, to bring joy and happiness." added Rapunzel. "Well, that would make me happy." said Merida between munches of cornbread. "But there must be some way...There is!" said Anna when she thought of something. "There is?" asked Merida. "What is it, Anna?" asked Rapunzel. "I'm going to ... " said Anna, but she stopped for a moment and resumed talking in a quiet voice. "Shh, shh, shh! Even walls have ears." whispered Anna. Then she looked around the room, looking around the corners, under the tables, and outside the room. Then she floated back to them and said, "Follow me!" Then, with a swirl of her wand, she minimized herself, and her friends did the same. Then Rapunzel and Merida into the closet. "I'll turn her into a flower!" said Anna. "Gnorga?" asked Merida. "No, no, dear, the princess!" Anna said happily. "Oh she'd make a lovely flower!" said Rapunzel. "Don't you see? A flower can't prick its finger." said Anna. "It hasn't any!" said Merida, smiling. "That's right." said Rapunzel. "She'll be perfectly safe." said Anna. Then Merida's smile turned into a disappointed frown, and she said, "Until Gnorga sends a frost." "Yes, a-" said Anna. But she suddenly stopped when she realized what Merida said. She knew now what would happen if ice and a delicate plant meet. And it was not a pretty mix. Anna sadly slumped and said, "Oh dear." "She always ruins your nicest flowers." said Rapunzel. "You're right. And she'll be expecting us to do something like that." said Anna. "Ohhh! Well what won't she expect? She knows everything." said Merida. "Oh but she doesn't, dear. Gnorga doesn't know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping earnest. You know, sometimes I don't think she's really very happy" said Rapunzel. Then an idea popped in Anna's mind when she got a splended idea listening to Rapunzel's comment. "That's it, of course! It's the only thing she can't understand, and won't expect!" said Anna, feeling excited. Then she paced around as she talked to herself. "Oh, oh, now, now... We have to plan it carefully, let's see, woodcutters cottage, yes, yes, the abandoned one, of course the King and Queen will object, but when we explain it's the only way ..." said Anna to herself. "Explain what?" asked Merida. Anna turned to Rapunzel and Merida and said, "About the three peasant women raising a foundling child deep in the forest." "Oh? That's very nice of them." said Rapunzel. "Who are they?" asked Merida. "Turn around!" said Anna. While Rapunzel and Merida turned around to face a mirror, Anna changed them into peasant women, including herself. Rapunzel and Merida were very surprised when they only see themselves in peasant forms. Anna was now wearing a green peasant dress with light green short, puffy sleeves and a black bodice, a matching hood, an asparagus apron, light green stockings, and black elf shoes. And her hair was done in two low braids. Rapunzel was now wearing a purple peasant dress with baby pink short, puffy sleeves and a carnation pink bodice, a matching hood, a lavender apron, pink stockings, and black ballet flats. And her hair was done in a long braid. Merida was now wearing a pink peasant dress with light pink short, puffy sleeves and a matching bodice, a matching hood, a fuschia apron, baby pink stockings, and black pumps. "Why, it's ... us!" said Rapunzel, being surprised. "Uh-huh." said Anna. "You mean, we, us?" asked Merida. "Uh-huh." Anna repeated. "Take care of the baby?" asked Rapunzel, who seemed excited about the idea. "Why not?" said Anna. "Oh, I'd like that!" said Rapunzel. Merida then noticed that her clothes were pink and changed her dress to teal, the sleeves and bodice on her dress to aqua, her apron to dark Phthalo teal, and her stockings to turquoise. After all, her favorite color is teal, and she was obsessed with it. "Well, yes, yes, but will we have to feed it?" asked Merida. "And wash it and dress it and rock it to sleep. Oh I'd love it!" sighed Rapunzel. "You really think we can?" asked Merida. "If humans can do it, so can we." said Anna. "And we have our magic to help us." Merida said. "That's right." smiled Rapunzel. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no magic!" said Anna, who denied it. "I'll take those wands right now." She took Rapunzel's wand, but Merida was still holding onto hers. Then she got rid of Rapunzel's wings with her wand. "Oh! Better get rid of the wings, too." "You mean, live and look like mortals? For eight years?" asked Merida, as she proceeded to fly away from Anna. "Uh-huh." said Anna. She zapped away Merida's wings with her wand, making her fall into a big spoon. "Now, we-we-we don't know how. We've never done anything without magic." said Merida, who was now concerned about the idea. "And that's why Gnorga will never suspect!" said Anna. "But who'll wash, and cook?" asked Merida. "Oh, we'll all pitch in." said Anna. "I'll take care of the baby!" said Rapunzel. "Let me have it, dear." said Anna, reaching for Merida's wand. At last, Merida got rid of Anna's wings with her own wand. Then she took the wand from Merida. "Come along now, We must tell their majesties at once!" said Anna. Then she changed herself to normal size, leaving Rapunzel and Merida still inside the closet. "Anna!" called Rapunzel. "Anna!" called Merida. Anna forgot about her friends and changed them to their normal sizes. Then they left the room. "As night fell, King John Rolfe and Queen Pocahontas then watched from their balcony with heavy hearts as their most precious possession, their only stepchild, disappeared into the night." When the princesses reached the door in their disguised forms, they looked around to make sure they weren't being watched or followed. Then Anna motioned them to start moving into the forest, and they disappeared into the wilderness. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs